Fairy Tail Academy: Romance is Now in Session
by corruptedmemories
Summary: Welcome to Fiore's most prestigious institution known as Fairy Tail Academy. These students will be studying more than just their magic spells. Love triangles, betrayals, lust, and romance is nothing new to Fairy Tail Academy. Can these young wizards handle the stress of homework and juggling a relationship at the same time. Which wizard will come out on top? Which will fall?
1. New Year, New Beginnings

Chapter One

New Year, New Beginnings

"Welcome students to another year of Fairy Tail Academy! For those of you who do not know who I'am, I'm Makarov Dreyar Headmaster of this amazing place. I'm really excited to see all of you here and to see the looks of excitement and ambition on each and every one of your faces. Fairy Tail Academy is well known for educating and creating the best wizards Fiore has ever seen. So all of you do your best, I see that each and every one of you have a bright future ahead. Rather you achieve that future is entirely up to you and the decisions that you make here at this Academy! So you all do your best and become the best wizards I know that you all can be!" Master Makarov shouted, shooting his arm up forming his fingers in the shape of an L. Everyone knew that hand sign was Fairy Tail's own signature hand sign.

"Aye sir!" Everyone shouted, shooting their hands up as well forming the L shape hand sign like Master. Even the freshman knew to do it as well! I smiled looking around at everyone smiling faces. This was so exciting! I Lucy Heartfilia was officially a senior at Fairy Tail Academy, I'm almost done and once I graduate I will be a full fledge wizard! Just the thought of it made me squirm with joy.

"Lucy what the hell is the matter with you?" Natsu broke my train of happy thoughts.

"Ugh I was having a moment! Thank you so much for ruining it Natsu!" I got up from my seat. Since Master Makarov finished his speech we were now allow to leave the auditorium. I figured I would go finished unpacking my stuff in my room. This is the first year that I won't have a roommate and the thought of that just made me happy all over again!

"Hey wait up!" I could hear Natsu calling after me.

"What is it now?" I said while still walking.

"Gray is throwing a huge party to celebrate the beginning of our senior year! You're coming right?" Natsu asked. I'm not surprised that Gray didn't tell me about this party himself. He wouldn't want me there. Gray and I used to date last year but I called it quits over the summer because I just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore. I knew I hurt him pretty bad, but I wanted to be happy and he couldn't do that for me. It didn't take him long to get over me though because two weeks later after we broke up he started dating that crazy Juvia Lockser girl who obviously had the hotts for him since she joined Fairy Tail Academy two years ago.

"I think I will pass." I said firmly.

"Aw come on Lucy! I'm more than sure that Gray is over that stupid breakup of yours so it wouldn't be weird or anything!" He started nagging.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not dealing with an Ex, I'am and plus I know Juvia is going to be there and I don't feel like getting the evil eye all night! So go by yourself!" I said.

"Even Erza is going! You've got to go!" Natsu was obviously not letting this go. Erza is going? Erza never go out to any party. She studies so hard perfecting her Requip magic that she never really had the time to go out and do fun things with the rest of us. She's mastered it so well and I know for sure once we graduate she was going to go do great things.

"Wow, what made Erza decide to go?" I asked.

"Because it's senior year Lucy! All the seniors is going to be there and you will be the biggest lame of them all if you don't show up!" He said.

"Shut up loser, like I care what everyone thinks of me!" I shouted at him. He annoys me so much.

"Don't let Gray be the reason you don't want to go! Just go for yourself, I know you will have a good time!" Natsu said smiling at me.

"I'll think about it, now will you get off my back?" I said hoping he will drop it now.

"Okay, okay I will take that! The party starts at 9, so I want a solid answer from you by 7 okay?" He said with that big goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah sure whatever, now will you stop following me please?" I said trying to not to smile. Oh Natsu, he knows I'm going to say yes so I don't even know why he's even giving me a time limit. I always let that guy talk me into doing things. Even if they were things I didn't want to.

"I'll call you later Lucy!" He shouted as he started running off. He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. I giggled as I watched him run off. Oh Natsu.

EPOV (Erza)

"Are you really going tonight Erza?" Juvia was hanging out in my room watching me unpack my things. Why she come over here if she wasn't going to offer a hand. It was really annoying the shit out of me that she was just sitting there watching me slave like a dog.

"Yeah, Gray asked me too and I haven't been to one party since I've been at Fairy Tail Academy." I said hanging up some posters on the wall. I love the fact that all seniors got rooms to themselves. Sharing a room with Cana Alberona nearly drove me insane last year.

"That was sweet of him to do that." I could hear the jealousy rolling off her tongue. That girl is so overprotective over Gray it was almost scary.

"I don't want your boyfriend Juvia so lose that tone. We're just friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be silly Erza, I trust my Gray." She said. This chick was missing a few screws. I started putting fresh new sheets on my bed, I could feel like there was something else she wanted to talk about.

"What is it Juvia, what's got you feeling so uneasy right now?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." She said looking down.

"And I'm supposed to believe that with you looking like that?" I said sitting down on my made up bed.

"Well, something is kind of bothering me." She said while playing with her fingers.

"And what would that be?" I asked really curious now.

"Well, do you think Gray invited Lucy as well?" She asked softly. Oh yeah, of course she would be worried about that. Gray and Lucy used to date, and I believe Lucy was the one who dumped Gray and he didn't take that too well at first.

"Hmm, I don't know about that Juvia. I don't think he would being that it would make things extremely uncomfortable and awkward for all three of you." But that wouldn't stop Natsu from trying to drag her there. I don't know what his deal with Lucy is, but he seems to be extremely attached to her and always want her around.

"I'm afraid to ask Gray about it because I don't want him to think I'm a jealous. But it would really bother me if she decides to show up. I'm sure she's heard of it being that it's going to be a huge party for us seniors and all, and she is a senior too." She said still looking down.

"You're right about that, but we won't know until tonight so there's no need for you to be feeling upset about it now. And even if she does shows up, don't let her ruin your good time. You're with Gray now not her so there's nothing for you to worry about okay? So stop bitching for no reason and help me get the rest of these posters up on the wall would you?" I said pushing all of this away.

"I guess you're right. Alright then." She sniffed and then she got up and started handing me my posters I had packed away in a box. She didn't seem like she was at ease about any of this after we talked, poor girl.

NPOV (Natsu)

"Yo Gray I have a bone to pick with you, open up this damn door!" I yelled banging on his front door. Gray comes from a very wealthy family so instead of living in the dorm rooms like the rest of us, his parents bought him a condo that's built a little ways off campus.

"What the hell is your problem dragon breath?" He said swinging the door open. I let myself in. It was so freaking nice in here that it just pissed me off. He obviously doesn't deserve any of this. I flopped down on one of his arms chairs that was in the living room. He followed behind me.

"So what is this all about Natsu?" He asked sitting down on a chair away from me.

"Why didn't you invite Lucy to your party tonight, shithead." I said.

"Watch how you're talking to me in my house, asshole." He replied.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you iceboy I can take you anytime, anywhere! Now answer my damn question!" I said looking at him. Boy was he pissed.

"Why does that concern you Natsu?" He asked.

"Everyone else got invited but her! That's messed up man!" I said.

"So what I didn't invite her? Serves her right for breaking up with me." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I knew you were going to be a dick about it so I took it upon myself to invite her myself!" I smiled.

"You can't just go inviting other people to a party that you're not throwing you asshole!" He clearly wasn't smiling.

"She deserves to be here just like any other senior! And you being pissed at her because she hurt your stupid little ego isn't a good enough reason for me to not invite her to this party." I said leaning back in the chair enjoying all of this. I've always enjoyed getting under his skin like this. It was always so easy to do. But I did seriously felt like it was wrong to not have Lucy come to the party because he's still bitter about their break up.

"Natsu you have no right to make that kind of decision! This isn't your party!" He shouted.

"Oh well it's been done. She will be here tonight rather you like it or not." I said getting up from the chair. I started walking towards the door.

"Hold up I'm not done talking with you!" He yelled after me.

"Well I've already said what I had to say. There's no reason for me to stay here any longer. See you tonight man!" And I dashed outside before he could reply.

"Natsu!" I heard him shout after me. I smiled as I ran down the street back to campus. Tonight is definitely going to be an interesting night!

LPOV (Lucy)

Ugh, I have no idea what to do. I kind of want to go to that party, I know I will be the laughing stock of the class if I don't go. But I know Gray wouldn't want me there in his house, especially if Juvia is going to be there too which I know she will. Damn it all, why does this have to such a tough decision? I wonder if Cana would let me go with her when she goes. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed her number.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" She answered on the second ring.

"Cana! You're going to Gray's party tonight right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss that party for the world, everyone is going to be there!" She replied.

"Would it be cool if I go with you?" I asked her softly.

"You're going?" She asked surprised.

"I'am a senior too, and that party is for the all the seniors so I don't see why not." I said looking away. Of course she's thinking the same thing that I was thinking. She's thinking I must be crazy or out of my mind to go to a party that my ex-boyfriend was hosting at his house.

"Is Gray cool with this?" She bluntly asked.

"Um I'm not sure, but I know I want to go regardless if he is or not. We don't have to see or talk to each other." I said. He won't even know that I'm there! I will make sure of that.

"Well okay if you're sure about this, who am I to stop you right?" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Cana! I knew you would understand." I said smiling as well.

"Mirajane and I are meeting up on the campus plaza at 10:00 and we're going to walk over there." She said.

"Doesn't the party starts at 9?" I asked confused.

"It's so not cool show up on time Lucy duh! And plus there will already be so much people there by then that I doubt Gray will even realize when you show up!" She said.

"Wow Cana you're brilliant! Very well then I will meet you guys at the plaza then!" I said excitedly.

"Cool! See you then Lucy!"

"Bye!" I said before hanging up. I smiled brightly. I don't feel so bad about the party now. She's right, by time we get there; Gray's house is going to be filled with so many people I don't think he would even notice me coming through the door, especially if he has Juvia hanging around him the whole time which she will. There was a knock at my door and then it opened.

"Hey Lucy! So you are coming! I heard everything." Natsu just came barging into my room.

"Hey jerkface! You can't just can't come barging in here whenever you feel like it! When you knock on a door you're supposed to wait until you hear come in, before making you way in!" I shouted at him.

"Well I'm sorry, if you knew it was me you probably wouldn't have opened the door." He said plopping himself down on one of my bean chairs.

"Don't go making yourself comfortable! What do you want now?" I asked.

"I overheard your convo on the phone! I'm so glad you've decided to go!" He said looking like a kid who got what he wanted on Christmas morning.

"Why does it matter so much to you if I'm at that party or not?" I asked curiously.

"Because it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there Lucy duh!" He said.

"That's not true, you would have had Gajeel there." I said. Gajeel Redfox was like Natsu's best friend and enemy at the same time. Like Natsu, Gajeel also practices Dragon slayer magic and he was also a senior like us.

"That bastard wouldn't know fun if it bit him on the ass!" He said frowning.

"I don't see how you two managed to stay friends all this time, all you guys do is fight." I sighed.

"That's because he truly understands the hell that I go through every day." He said softly. I looked over at him and he had a sad smile on his face. We sat there in silence for a good minute or two.

"Anyways, I think you should ditch Cana and Mirajane though and come with me to the party." He said jumping back to himself instantly.

"And why on earth would I do that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It would make Gray jealous." He chuckled deviously like the thought of getting under Gray's skin amused him.

"Don't be an idiot! The reason I'm going with those two is because I know I can keep a low profile at the party. The point is not to get Gray to notice me." I said looking down.

"That doesn't sound like fun Lucy and you know that." He said.

"Don't worry about me Natsu, I'm going to have a great time." I said trying to smile. I don't know how this night is going to turn out. And I'am really anxious about it but I'am going to try to have a good time no matter what.

"If you won't come with me I guess I have to go with you." He wasn't going to drop this.

"Natsu would just leave this alone? Besides you and Cana do not get along well. You two fight whenever you guys get around each other." I said rolling my eyes again.

"I don't give a damn about her! I'm going for you. I want to be with you!" He shouted and then he slapped his hand over his mouth like he didn't meant to say that last part.

"What did you just say?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing! I have to go!" He got up and took for the door but I beat him to it blocking his way out. He was really close to my face and I could see him starting to turn red.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"Move Lucy!" He said avoiding my eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's this all about." I said firmly.

"Don't do this." He begged. I've never seen Natsu like this before.

"Don't do what Natsu?" I asked.

"What you're doing right now, just let me through!" He said.

"Not until you explain yourself first!" I was not going to move from this door until he tells me what's up. Is Natsu crushing on me? That would explain a lot of things.

"There's nothing to explain." He said.

"Then why did you say you want to be with me?" I asked.

"I was talking about going to the party together." He quickly replied. He was lying.

"Tell me the truth Natsu!" I shouted.

"Fine! I want to be with you okay? Are you happy now?" He cracked. This was coming from nowhere. I would never in a million years guessed that Natsu Dragneel would ever have feelings for me. I moved away from the door and went by the window starring out at it. I couldn't watch him walk out that door it would be too weird. I can't even look at him right now, I'm too embarrassed. But I didn't hear the door open.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Ask me anything?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what to say Natsu. This is all so sudden." I said crossing my arms. I turned to look at him and he was still starring at the door with his back towards me.

"I know, I definitely didn't want you to find out like this." He said.

"Since when have you felt like this?" I asked.

"Ever since I first met you when we started here at the Academy together." He said softly.

"That doesn't make sense Natsu! You were the one who encouraged me and Gray getting together, you were the main one who was excited when you first heard about him and me becoming a couple." When I think about it, Natsu was the one who set Gray and me up.

"I knew you really liked him Lucy, I would do anything to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." He said turning around to look at me. Wow that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Wow Natsu, I really don't know what to say." I said lost for words.

"It's okay Lucy, you never really shown signs for having feelings for me. In fact, you act as if you can't stand me sometimes, but I don't care. Just being around you and seeing you was enough for me." He said finally looking at me and he smiled. Seeing him smile like that definitely made my heart race.

"Oh Natsu." I said softly placing a hand on my chest, I could feel my heart beating. Natsu walked towards me, I wanted to run away but it felt like my feet were nailed to the floor. He touched my cheek softly and I looked up at his eyes, they were so intense and filled with so much passion.

"Don't say another word." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips brushed each other softly at first and it felt like I was shocked with electricity when they touched. He pulled me in closer as our kiss deepened and I closed my eyes. This felt so right but so wrong at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel my breast pinning into his muscular chest. Man this felt so good, I thought as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues moved and swayed together in sync and it felt so amazing that I heard myself moan. This excited him because I could feel the bulge in his shorts starting to form. Oh shit! He was getting turned on! The thought on turning Natsu on turned me on too.

He walked us to my bed and laid me down gently getting on top, he fit perfectly between my legs, it felt right. He started kissing my neck biting softly and I moaned out again. My vision started to blur, I didn't feel like myself. It wasn't a bad feeling but it's definitely a feeling I've never felt before. I don't know how to react to it.

"Natsu you have to stop." I breathed out as he started kissing down my neck, tugging at my shirt like he wanted it off immediately.

"Lucy just let me love you." He growled groggily. It was one of the most sexiest sounds I've ever heard in my life and it just made me want him to rip my clothes off right now and just take me but no, not like this. I sat up and Natsu gently got off me.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't it be me?" He was angry now.

"I'm sorry Natsu." I said looking down.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." He got up and before I could say anything he was gone. I think I really hurt him. I just don't know if I have feelings for Natsu like that, and everything was just moving way too fast just now that I didn't if what I'm feeling is true feelings or just lust right now. I'm just so confused. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Natsu though. I feel horrible and I have to fix this. And with that thought I got up and went after him.


	2. These New Feelings

Chapter Two

These New Feelings

I can't believe I did that. When I thought I was going to confess to Lucy, I never thought it was going to be that way. Natsu you're such a fucking idiot. I cursed myself. I wonder if she will ever talk to me again. I know I can't face her now. I'm too embarrassed and pissed off. I've always cared about Lucy and I would do anything she ask me to, so why can't she feel the same way about me like I do her. What does assholes like Gray have that I don't that attracts Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, wait up please!" I could hear her calling after me but I kept walking I just can't face her. Why would she come after me like this though, is that some sort of sign? Maybe I do have a chance. I stopped in my tracks and I felt her run into me knocking us both on the ground. I fell face first and she fell on top of me.

"Damnit Lucy get off, you're hurting me." I grumbled.

"Oops sorry! You shouldn't stopped like that you idiot." She yelled at me. She's fussing at me but she's the one who ran into me knocking me on the ground.

"You sure got a way of apologizing to someone." She got up and she offered me her hand to help me up off the ground.

"You're right, I'm sorry it was an accident." She said pulling me off the ground.

"So what do you want? You came to reject me?" I asked brushing myself off. I wouldn't be able to handle rejection if that's what she's here for.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just everything was moving so fast, and you did dropped a lot on me. I had no idea that you felt that way about me Natsu." She said looking down.

"You're right and I'm sorry, I did unload a lot on you at one time. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." I said grabbing her hand. She looked up at me surprised by the touch. She smiled a little and I smiled back.

"I know that you have a lot to think about so I will give you some time okay? But don't make me wait too long Lucy, I'm done with waiting." I said.

"Okay Natsu, I understand. Thank you so much for understanding as well." Her smile got bigger and she reached up to give me soft kiss on the cheek. I could feel my face turning red again. Damnit I need to learn how to control that.

"I'll you see you later okay? You just head to the party with Cana and Mirajane and I will just meet you there then okay?" I asked.

"Aye sir." She giggled and with that she turned to walk off back to her room. I can't believe that this just happened. It's definitely giving me some new found hope. I walked off smiling bigly feeling like I just won a grand prize.

GPOV (Gray)

I can't believe what I just saw. Did Lucy really just kiss Natsu on the cheek! What the hell was that all about? Is that why she broke up with me? She said I couldn't make her happy but does she think someone like Natsu could do any better? What the hell; and that idiot was supposed to be my damn friend! I mean he was the freaking one who set me and Lucy up in the first place! So what the hell is going on right now?

"Gray, darling!" My train of thought was lost and I looked up and saw Juvia walking towards me. She wanted to go with me to pick up some last minute things that I was going to need for the party tonight and she was hanging out in Ezra's room so she asked me to come pick her up.

"Hey Juvia." I said forcing a smile.

"You wasn't waiting long were you?" She asked grabbing my hand, we both started walking out.

"No not really." I said holding her hand.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you managed to get Erza to come out to the party tonight." She said smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure she's going to have a good time being that it's her first party at Fairy Tail Academy and all." I replied.

"Can I ask you something though, and don't take it the wrong way." She said looking down. Oh boy here it comes. When I was with Lucy she never was jealous of some other girl being with me. It used to drive me crazy because I think some jealousy is hot in a girl. But with Juvia, it seems that's all she feels and drives me insane.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, um, did you invite Lucy to the party as well?" She asked softly.

"No I didn't, but Natsu did. So she will be there tonight." I said rolling my eyes. That still pissed me off, who the hell does Natsu think he is to just be inviting people to my party especially my ex-girlfriend who I clearly didn't want at the party.

"Erza said that would happen." She said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry about her Juvia, even if she does come we are going to have a good time." I said. I wonder if Erza know anything about Lucy and Natsu since she predicted that he would invite her knowing I wouldn't.

"Okay sweetheart, if you say so!" She said sounding a bit more assured of herself now.

"Did Erza said anything else about Lucy and Natsu?" I knew I probably shouldn't have asked her that knowing she would freak out inside about it.

"Not really, all she said was that she found it strange that Natsu was so attached to Lucy." She replied looking quizzical about it herself. Why haven't I've noticed that? It would explain why he invited her to my party knowing that I would be upset about it.

"Let's get going, we have a lot to get done before the party tonight." I said shaking it off, I don't want Juvia to worry, and plus Lucy doesn't bother me anymore. I'm over her. At least that was what I kept telling myself over and over again as I walked out with Juvia holding her hand.

(LPOV)

When I got back to my room Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's little sister was standing by my door. She's a junior here at Fairy Tail Academy. They also have a brother named Elfman who is the same age as Mirajane and I but he can be a bit obnoxious so I don't like hanging around him. But I've always enjoyed being around Lisanna, she's such a sweetheart.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh hey Lucy." She looked up at me startled with a sad look.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Something must be really bothering her because I think she would go talk to Mirajane before she come talk to me.

"Yeah sure, come on in." I said unlocking my door and opening it up. She followed behind me and closed the door. She sat down on my bed taking her shoes off, and pulled in her knees resting her chin on them.

"What's up?" I asked sitting in front of her crossing my legs.

"Well, I can't talk to Mirajane about it because I don't know how she would react to it." She said softly.

"Well you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you Lisanna." I smiled softly at her. She smiled back.

"Well, it's about Natsu." She said.

"Is he okay?" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah he's fine." She shook her head.

"Then what is it? You're starting to freak me out girl." I said calming down.

"Well I kind of have feelings for him. And, I tried telling him yesterday but he told me he already have feelings for someone else." She looked like she was getting ready to burst into tears. Oh wow, I always thought she admired him because she thought he was a strong wizard, not because she harbored romantic feelings for him like that.

"Oh wow, did he um say who the person was." I asked even though I know that person is me. I feel awful.

"No he didn't. I mean he was nice about it but it really crushed me. It took a lot of courage to confess to him like that." Tears started pouring down her face. I felt terrible. Should I tell her that I'm the person that Natsu haves feelings for? I don't want her to be upset with me though.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I really hate that that happened to you. At least he wasn't a jerk about it." I said trying to soothe her but I felt so awkward about it. I really didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know what to do Lucy! Should I give up on him? Or should I wait and just hope that his heart reaches out to me?" Her voice was shaking.

"Calm down girl! It's going to be okay. I think you should do what you feel what's right. If you want to wait for him then do so even though I don't think that's the best option to choose though. You're a beautiful girl Lisanna and I believe you can be with anyone you want to be." I said grabbing her hand to soothe her.

"That's not true, because if it was I would be with Natsu right now." She continued to cry.

"I'm sure if Natsu wasn't into someone else you would be the one he would choose no doubt about that, so cheer up Lisanna! I promise you that everything is going to be okay. You may feel like it's the end of the world right now but wait, you're going to meet that special guy who is going to sweep you off your feet and Natsu would be a thing of the past." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Lucy, I knew talking to you would make me feel better." She sniffed as she held on to me. I sighed heavily. I can't help but feel a little bad. I should have told her, but I just don't have it in me to do so. Does this make me a bad friend? I thought about this as I held on to her a little tighter.

(NPOV)

"You did what?" Gajeel and I were hanging out in his room. I decided to go over to talk to him about everything that happened with Lucy. I knew I couldn't talk to Gray about it. I know he still have feelings for Lucy even though he keeps telling himself that he doesn't. I'm no fool, because if he truly was over her, then he would have invited her to this party of his.

"I kind of told Lucy how I felt about her." I repeated myself.

"Wow, you finally grew some balls." He chuckled.

"Don't you start with me! It was just a spur of the moment. I didn't even mean for it to happen it just did." I said rolling my eyes.

"So how she take it?" He asked.

"Of course she was shocked. She said she had no idea that I felt this way about her." I said leaning back in the chair he had in his room.

"She must be the biggest bimbo I've met in my life if she had no idea that you liked her. Like come on Natsu, a blind man could see that you're head over heels for that girl. Which I don't know why, there's girls with better racks than hers around her." He was really pushing my buttons today.

"Don't you go talking about her like that unless you want to die asshole." I growled.

"Cool it hot head, I was only saying. You make it real obvious that that you have feelings for her and everyone sees it, so I don't know why she didn't see it." He replied laughing a little.

"I don't even know why I'm even talking to you about this." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously because you're scared of Gray wiping the floor with your face, so I'm the next best thing you got!" He was still laughing.

"I'm not afraid of that damn popsicle! If I wanted him to know I would tell him!" I yelled.

"Yeah right Natsu, that bonehead is obviously not over Lucy neither. And I even bet that he's only using Juvia to make her jealous. But there's no doubt that I will kick his ass if he hurts Juvia, I promised myself this." He finally stopped laughing.

"Dude, what's your deal with her?" I asked curiously. He always felt the need to protect her when Juvia never once gave him the time or the day. He's barely spoken five words to the girl.

"It's just not fair to treat people like that." He said turning to red, looking like he wanted to change the subject

"Yeah man whatever. Gray may not be over Lucy but Lucy is definitely over Gray that I know for sure." I said crossing my arms,

"And what make you so sure?" He asked.

"Why don't you just mind your business you jerk." I rolled my eyes and got up I was tired of being in here.

"Hey listen man, just some real advice if you want Lucy then let her come to you. Don't go chasing after her." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said and then I left. I walked down the hall from his dorm, wondering what I should do next. I have so much time to kill before the party. I can't go hang out with Lucy because things are just too weird right now and I rather drown in a damn lake than go hang out with Gray. So I guess I will just go hang out in my room.

(LPOV)

I called Mirajane over because I really want to talk to her about the conversation with Lisanna. I felt so bad after she left my room. I couldn't tell her about Natsu's feelings for me because but I didn't want her to hate me. Maybe Mirajane can break it down to her.

"Hey Lucy, are you in there?" Mirajane called knocking on my door. I got up to go open the door and when I did, I saw Mirajane and Cana staring back at me.

"Cana? You're here too?" I asked looking shocked. Well I wasn't expecting her.

"Hey Lucy, I hope you don't mind. I was bored and since we're all going to the party together I thought I would just come over with Mirajane too. I hope that's cool!" She said walking into my room. Well it's not like I can object to it now.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked walking in as well.

"Well, um I was kind of hopping to tell you privately. Are you sure you want Cana around for this? It's about your sister." I said softly. Cana shot me an offensive look.

"No offense Cana." I said quickly.

"What about Lisanna, is she alright?" Mirajane was immediately alerted.

"Well, not really." I said closing my door.

"What's going on Lucy?" Cana asked interested now.

"Well, she was afraid to talk to you about it because she isn't sure how you would react to it." I continued.

"Lucy you're starting to freak me out, what's going on with her?" Mirajane asked.

"Well her feelings got hurt recently. She has romantic feelings for Natsu and she told him about it." I started.

"She what? Lisanna likes, likes Natsu?" Cana asked shocked.

"Well I kind of already knew that." Mirajane admitted.

"Did you? Well she kind of told Natsu about those feelings yesterday." I said. Mirajane eyes bugged out.

"Really? Now that I didn't know! Well what did he say?" She asked. Cana leaned in too, they were both extremely shocked about it.

"He turned her down, and she said he was nice about it. He told her that he already have feelings for someone else." I said, I could feel my heart jumping. I'm not sure if I want to tell them that, that person is me.

"No way! Well who is the other person, do you know?" Cana asked.

"Well yeah I do." I said looking down.

"Well who is it?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, um, it's um me." I whispered.

"It's who!?" Cana asked again.

"It's me you guys. The girl that Natsu have feelings for is me. He confessed to me today." I said again.

"Oh my gosh." Mirajane said.

"No freaking way!" Cana added.

"Did you tell Lisanna that?" Mirajane asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." I whispered.

"Oh I see, and now you're calling me here to do it for you. Correct?" She asked.

"Yes." I said still looking down.

"Wow Lucy seriously!" Cana piped in.

"I just didn't have the heart to do it. She was already hurt from the rejection. Like she was in tears when she came to me. I just couldn't cause her anymore pain." I added.

"I understand Lucy, thank you for coming to me about it. I will talk to her and straighten things out don't worry about it." Mirajane said with a smile. I felt so relieved when she said that.

"Thank you Mirajane, thank you so much." I said smiling.

"So the next question Lucy, do you feel the same way about Natsu?" Cana asked. Crap I knew that question was coming up next.

"Well I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

"I mean, I like Natsu as a close friend. He's always there for me even when I don't want him there. But, I just got out of a relationship with Gray and I'm really not looking forward to jumping into anything else anytime soon." That I knew for sure.

"Oh wow, is that what you told him?" Mirajane asked.

"Well I kind of just told him that I needed some time to think about everything. Everything just happened so darn fast." I said looking down.

"Oh my gosh, what do you mean moving too fast? Did he try to kiss you?" Cana asked excitingly.

"Well um, kinda sorta like that." I said still looking down messing with my fingers.

"Oh wow! I guess his feelings are something serious! Poor Lisanna, kiddo don't have a chance." Cana said smiling.

"Don't say that. I really wanted to tell her Mirajane but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the one to break her heart, and I didn't want her to be upset with me." I said quietly.

"I understand that Lucy, don't worry so much about it okay? Yeah she's going to be upset about it at first but I'm sure she will get over it with time." Mirajane said softly. I smiled at her with so much relief and she smiled back. There was a knock at the door, and we all looked at it. I wonder who that could be.

"Come in!" I yelled and when the door opened up Erza came strolling in.

Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Oh hey Erza, what's going on?" I asked with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry and I'm interrupting something?" She asked.

"Um not really." Cana piped up. I really hope she didn't hear any of that conversation going on.

"What's up Erza?" Mirajane asked smiling at me.

"Oh nothing, I was actually coming over to ask Lucy to help me pick out an outfit for the party tonight." She said shyly.

"Yeah sure Erza I would love to help!" I said smiling brightly at her. She smiled back as I got up.

"I will meet up with you guys later for the party okay?" I said looking at Mirajane and Cana.

"Sure thing, in the plaza okay?" Mirajane replied as she got up, Cana got up as well.

"Okay no problem! I will see you guys then!" I said walking out the room with everyone following behind me. I locked up my room and we all parted separately. Cana and Mirajane went right and Erza and I went left towards her room.

"So Erza do you have any idea what you're going to wear?" I asked her.

"Actually, I already know what I'm going to wear." She said with a straight face. I looked up at her confused.

"Then why did you say you needed my help?" I asked confusedly.

"I just used that as an excuse to get you out of your room without Cana and Mirajane being suspicious. There's actually something else that I need to talk to you about." She said.

"What about?" I asked.

"We will talk about it when we get to my room." She answered.

"Is it something bad?" I asked feeling panic.

"It's about Gray." She mumbled. My heard dropped. Why does she want to talk about him? I got a very sick feeling in my stomach as I followed behind her. Whatever it is she have to talk to me about I hope it doesn't drastically change or mess things up. I prayed for this as we got to her room. Crap. What else could go wrong?


End file.
